Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers (平和維持十勢 (ピースキーパーズ), Pīsukīpāzu; Japanese for “Peace Maintenance Ten Companies), also called the PK-10 (ピー・ケイ・十、''Pī Kei Jū''; Japanese for “''P.K. 10”'') is the primary military branch of Soul Society New World Branch and the main military organization most Riders join after leaving the Heartford Academy. History Mission The Peacekeepers serves as a military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of the Empyrean, the center of Soul Society. *The deployment of Company members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the Human World. *The guiding of souls to Soul Society. General Operation Similar to its sister organizations, the Peacekeepers do not normally operate as a cohesive unit. The command of the companies are generally left to the discretion of its particular general, who commonly runs it whatever way they see fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. These traditional duties can just change from company to company over time. The Peacekeepers’ main duty is to defend Empyrean, but they are allocated districts in the Gardens to defend. In addition to these duties, Riders have to deal with the business of being assigned to the Human World. The only general authority to call forth a combined front is an edict from the Senate, or more often the Force General. It is not uncommon for generals to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Soul Society, a general’s punishment, or, to a lesser degree, a general’s promotion. On a regular basis, the generals are spread out all across Soul Society doing their company’s duties, whatever they may be. They are so far spread out, getting the generals together as a group, or even getting their majors together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Unless specifically ordered by the Force General, generals can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Soul Society. Generals are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The general of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another general. Organization The PK-10 is made up of ten companies. Similar to its sister organizations, most of the companies have certain specializations. The PK-10 is led by the Force General, who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the PK-10 while deferring to the authority of the Senate in matters involving Soul Society. As with any army, the PK-10 has ranks. There are three categories of ranks: *'Agents' (軍人 (エージェント), Ējento; Japanese for “Soldier”) **Agents are the lowest category. Most cadets are made Agents right out of the academy. Agents are basic soldiers who answer to Officers. Within the Agents, the hierarchy is mostly fabricated, with some groups adhering to seniority, and others to a meritocracy. *'Officers' (役員 (オフィサー), Ofisā; Japanese for “official; executive”) **Officers are the middle category. Some exceptional cadets can graduated directly into the Officer rank. Officers have authority over Agents, and answer to Generals. Within the Officer ranks are ranks Fifth (第五、''daigo)'' to First (第一、''daīchi), with a lower number signifying a higher rank. As with the PK-10 as whole, Officer promotion is based on a merit and strength. *'General''' (軍将 (ジェネラル), Jeneraru; Japanese for “''Army Commander”)'' **Generals are the highest category. As a rule with only legendary exceptions, cadets are restricted from graduating into the General ranks. The Generals have large-scale authority over their companies, and answer only to other Generals. Generals are the first rank with autonomy within a company. Within the generals there are only three ranks with one special rank. The lowest general rank is Captain (大尉 (キャプテン), Kyaputen; Japanese for “''captain”), followed by '''Lieutenant-General' (副軍将 (ふくジェネラル), Fuku-jeneraru; Japanese for “''Vice-General”''), and finally General itself (軍将 (ジェネラル), Jeneraru; Japanese for “''Army Commander”''). The Generals are the leaders of each of the Ten Companies. **The aforementioned special general rank is that of the Force Genera'l (総軍将 (フォース・ジェネラル), ''Fōsu Jeneraru; Japanese for “''Head General”''). The Force General is the supreme leader of the PK-10. The position requires the Force General to oversee the overall operations of the Peacekeepers when the well-being of Empyrean and Soul Society is at stake. The only power the Force General answers to is the Senate, who elect the successor of the current Force General in the event of their death. Generals Generals are largely the most respected Riders within the Soul Society. All Lieutenant-Generals and General are able to Mount, all Generals are able to summon Dragoons, and all General-class Riders are far more powerful than even the Officers. Knowing Mount and Dragoon gives generals an average of five-to-ten times the strength of Rider who are unable to perform it. They have extensively trained, if not mastered, their Dragoon, allowing them to use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are skilled in the use of Spurring and Magicks, and generally have extensive knowledge of Rider history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a vast power gap between generals and lower-ranked Riders. Generals function as Chief executive officers, and they determine the course, organization, tactics, and policy of their company. The power a General has over his/her company is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates or the Generals of the other divisions. A General can choose to change the company specialty. Due to Generals having supreme authority in their respective company, the companies are separate entities and not a cohesive military. In this way, they only have the right to punish the actions of their subordinates and not those of other divisions unless the division in question has no current General or the subordinate's actions are against the laws or rules of Soul Society. The true power of Soul Society lies in the Generals of the PK-10, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength, Soul Society is safe and almost unbeatable. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. Officers Officers function as executive officers for their company, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. Along with their generals, they are not assigned to one specific squad. They generally only wield standard Revolvers and Wild Nightmare, but they are still the second strongest group in their company. Agents Agents are the remainder of the soliders in the PK-10 which hold ranks below Fifth Officer. Companies *'''Browncoats (茶色上衣勢 (ブラインコート), Buraunkōto; Japanese for “''Tea-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Bluecoats' (青色上衣勢 (ブルコート), Burukōto; Japanese for “''Blue-Colored Coat Force”)'' *'Greycoats' (灰色上衣勢 (ブルコート), Gurēkōto; Japanese for “''Ash-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Redcoats' (赤色上衣勢 (レッドコート), Reddokōto; Japanese for “''Red-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Blackcoats' (黒色上衣勢 (ブラックコート), Burakkukōto; Japanese for “''Black-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Greencoats' ((緑色上衣勢 (グリーンコート), Gurīnkōto; Japanese for “''Green-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Whitecoats' (白色上衣勢 (ホワイトコート), Howaitokōto; Japanese for “''White-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Goldcoats' (黄金色上衣勢 (ゴールドコート), Gōrudokōto; Japanese for “''Gold-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Starcoats' (星色上衣勢 (スターコート), Sutākōto; Japanese for “''Star-Colored Coat Force)'' *'Pinkcoats' (桃色上衣勢 (ピンクコート), Pinkukōto; Japanese for “''Peach-Colored Coat Force)'' Uniforms Most PK-10 personnel wear the standard Rider uniform, consisting of pants, boots, shirt, vest, gloves. The vest sports the company’s symbols. Hats and jackets are awarded to Officers, while coats are awarded to Generals. The General gets a coat with gold trim.